Requiem: The Aftermath and the Unforseen
by baldragnarok16
Summary: One person, one event, so many differnet voices. Mourning the loss of one dear to them. A treasure. A fellow ninja. A friend. An idol of love. The embodient of Konoha. Character death HanabiNaruto SasuIno Chapter 20: Owari Nai Yume.
1. Hanabi

**From the Diary of Hyūga Hanabi**

Slow down.

I can't believe this.

No, you're wrong

He's alive.

He can never die.

He's…he's…

He's mine.

Stop.

I won't take these lies.

He's still alive.

I know he is

Fast forward

I can't stand your voice.

It's too kind

Too sweet

Do you think that I need your

Pity?

No,

He still alive.

I know he is.

He told me

That he would never leave.

That he would…

Always be there for me.

He promised that I'd…

Never be alone anymore.

That…that…that

I'd never feel this way again.

You're lying!

Uzumaki Naruto is not dead!

Because I wouldn't be here if he was…

I couldn't survive without him.

Freeze

I see him.

Why can't you?

He's standing right in front of you?

Why can't you see him?

Let go of me!

I'm not seeing things!

He's alive…

I know he is…

Slow down a bit

Slow down…

I can't hear you anymore…

Please just let me….

Just let me go…

Like the bird that I am…

Just let me go…

---

R.I.P. James


	2. Tenten

**From the Diary of Tenten**

Numbness

Unbelievable

All of the people crying on

His behalf

Yet here I am

Numb

Can I truly say that I was his friend?

Or merely two people who shared the

Same occupational interests?

Did I truly know Uzumaki Naruto?

I can only wish that I did.

We lived our lives despite the fact that

We were puppets, our strings ready to be

Cut without a moment's notice or a second though

"Live every moment as your last"

we were told

but just because we were told doesn't

mean we listened.

But now he's gone.

And I know that I should be grieving

But I can only feel numbness.

Overwhelming.

Suffocating.

But I should be crying.

Like the rest of them.

But I can't

And I only wish

That I didn't

Feel so

Numb.


	3. Inari

**From the Diary of Inari**

You lied to me

Just like otou-san.

I don't know if you remember me.

But I won't forget you.

How can I?

How can I forget someone who so

Drastically changed me?

Someone who, despite having

Their own burden, helped another

Solve theirs?

You had told me to protect that which I loved.

I listened to your advice.

I was able to save enough cash

To enroll in a Ninja Academy.

I'm a chūnin now.

A chūnin for Kirigakure no Sato.

Everyday since you left, I only wished to see

You again.

To show you my true strength.

My determination.

But not like this…not like this.

They're all here;

Ojii-san

Kaa-san

The villagers

Even some of my fellow ninja

Have come to pay their respect to you.

But how could you leave me alone?

Like my tou-san?

How could you just leave everything you've

Worked so hard to protect

Behind in the dust?

You betrayed me Naruto.

Just like my tou-san.

But I'll forgive you.

Because you taught me that

Some things are worth protecting.

Worth dieing for.


	4. Hinata

**From the Diary of Hinata**

Tears streaming down your face

And I can't stop them

Because I'm crying too.

I've failed you, imouto.

How can I comfort you when I can't

Even console myself?

I still can't believe…

Can't believe that he died.

They told us that it was

"a jutsu went awry"

The only remanants

A scrap of burnt orange cloth.

I loved him…

Everything about him…

Strong, loud, confident

He knew what he wanted and what he was.

He was everything I wasn't

Everything I wanted to be.

That's why…why I loved him.

And I thought…

I thought that he would always be here

To guide me.

That he'd always be mine.

I'm not angry at you, Hanabi.

For becoming what I've always dreamed of.

Because I would've done exactly what you've done.

And now, I can only hold you, tightly.

But I vow to keep your legacy

Remembered by all

Naruto-kun.

Even if I must give up everything

To do so.


	5. Sasuke

**From the Diary of Sasuke**

I can't find them.

These words trapped in my soul.

The closest I can come up with

Is

"I'm sorry."

For everything.

For anything.

I'm bursting with emotions…

But I can't find the words

To describe them.

This is the first time I've cried

Since my parents were killed

Did you know that?

Did you know that behind

The harsh insults and

The pain I inflicted on you

Was the desire to be you?

To show the true Uchiha Sasuke

And not the person they expect

Me to be.

She's crying in arms you know.

Even though she never told you

She always did like you.

Her mascara is flowing

Like rivulets of blood from

Her eyes and her hair

Is in a ponytail, back like

In our early days.

Do you remember those days

Dobe?

Do you remember the days of

When the most important thing on

Our minds was getting to school on time

Or who we'd play with after school?

I don't, because I've never had those kinds

Of memories.

But maybe you did.

I truly don't know because I was blinded

By desire until I met you.

Dobe…

I'm sorry.

For betraying you.

For hurting you.

For condemning you.

Naruto, my brother.

My only true brother.

Would you

Ever be

Able to

Forgive me?


	6. Sakura

**From the Diary of Sakura**

So is this it?

After all that we've been

Through?

It ends now?

After all of the

"Will you go out with me Sakura-chans?"

and the

"Let's go get Ichiraku ramen Sakura-chans?"

it's over.

After every mission we completed

All the blood we spilled

All the cats we returned

This is the finale?

Selfish maybe,

But I can't help but

Miss you

Even after all of my

Abusive actions.

Your happiness and

Your obnoxious voice.

But what use is remembering

These times?

They'll only make me cry even more.

You once told me

"To live in the past is one's greatest folly"

Does this apply to your theory Naruto?

Or should I just forget about you?

because I can't.

I can't forget all of the times we've had;

Both good and bad.

And let Kami strike me down now if

I even have a shadow of a doubt otherwise.

As I see the two, I smile a bit.

And I can't help but remember when the two of

Us fought over him.

When we broke our friendship because of him.

Irony, that is now.

As I'm watching him hold and comfort her,

Engaged two weeks,

I don't feel anger

No jealousy.

I only feel happiness;

Happiness about the fact that they found

Each other.

And I hope that I can find someone

Who will hold me like he holds her.

But how far will I have to look?

But now I'm just rambling.

I'll miss you Naruto.

I'll miss you but I won't forget

The good times

And the bad.


	7. Konohamaru

**From the Diary of Konohamaru**

Run. Move.

Just don't stay here.

My mind is telling me

But my body isn't listening.

Instead I'm still,

Unmoving at your shrine

As aromas waft from the candles

Set next to your picture.

It's your ANBU registration photo.

I never did forgive myself for

Not taking your offer that day

Nii-san.

To go and train abroad

Just you and me.

No Ebisu-sensei

No Moegi

No Udon

Just the two of us

I'm trying my best not to cry

For her sake.

She's already sobbing

Clinging to your coffin

Like it was all she has to

Live for.

That she has nothing left now.

But she's wrong.

I still love her,

Just like I did those years ago

When I told you I liked her.

But you got her instead.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

She told me right before we got the news.

Did you know Nii-san?

Did you know that your legacy will live on?

But it's hard now

She's going hysterical and

I'm trying to restrain her from doing something stupid

But she won't stop thrashing

Won't stop fighting

Won't stop believing

That you're alive.

Is that a good thing?

That she still has the will to live?

Or will she forever be trapped in her own mind?

My legs finally listen and I take her away.

Away from all of the crying people.

Away from you.

And my heart can't

Help but break

At seeing her like this.

But…I can't help

But cry a little

For that one time

When I could've been

Your protégé

Your legacy

Your pride.

I truly could have

Been

the embodiment of Konoha.

Why?

Because you were the true spirit

Of this village.

And I vow

To carry on your dream of

Becoming Hokage.

No matter how long it takes.

A week

a month

a year

a decade

I will make you

proud of me.


	8. Gaara

**From the Diary of Gaara**

It's ineviatable

We'll all die eventually.

But it's a shame that your

Life ended so abruptly

Irony, the bittersweet fruit

How I was able to be given a second chance

Even though I lusted for destruction for the first

Part of my life

While even your body is gone despite

You lived solely to help others.

Don't take my…

Seeming lack of…

Pity…that is the word yes?

Pity?

My seeming lack of pity to be

Apathy.

No, on the contrary.

I cannot compare the moment

Of your death to any other wound

Of flesh or mind.

Because…

You were my first family…

My brother in all criteria but blood.

I felt this…

This…

This feeling…

Deep within me…

Is this sadness? Grief? Pity?

I have no clue.

All I know is that it makes

Me feel human.

It makes me feel mortal.

Thank you for that,

Uzumaki Naruto.

For making me

Human.


	9. Inoichi

**From the Diary of Inoichi**

Self-doubt

Was I wrong in my thoughts of you?

Of condemning you as a demon?

Without knowing you.

I'm starting to doubt myself now,

Watching them cry for you.

Ino, clutched in his arms

Sobbing.

Was I wrong?

Did I let prejudice cloud

My judgment?

I'm starting to think so.

But…there's nothing I can do now.

You're gone now

And I can never say I'm sorry

For all of the horrible things that I've done to you.

I can never make it up to you.

And that's what hurts the most.

But,

I guess I don't deserve to make it

Up to you.

What can I do?

To redeem myself?

Can I redeem myself?

I know it's too late…

But I'm sorry, Uzumaki

Naruto.


	10. Tsunade

**From the Diary of Tsunade**

It's just one continuous movement.

And I'm sick of it.

I'm sick of it all.

I'm sick of this violence.

All this death.

All this blood.

All I want is to stop.

Just stop and collapse into myself.

But I can't.

I have to look after this village.

This abomination.

They're celebrating today

Everyone who never knew the

Taste of your childish innocence.

They won't, can't, stop hating you

Even in death you're scorned.

I'll make sure that you're remembered though,

Gaki.

I'll make sure that you get something.

I don't know what

But let Kami strike me down as I stand

If I don't.

Because I love you.

I know what you would say know

"Eww! You're an old granny and a pedophile?"

not that way baka.

You were like

Nawaki,

My otōto.

My precious cursed one.

And just like him,

Just like Nawaki

And Dan,

You've left me.

But you've taken with you

Something so much bigger.

You've taken my curse.

Thank you Naruto.

Thank you for

Killing the curse.


	11. Ino

**From the Diary of Ino**

I never knew

Not really

I never knew

Just how much you meant to me

Not until the day I found out that you died

You were always just there

In the background

Being loud and obnoxious

Annoying

Acting the fool

And I laughed at you

I laughed at your stupidity

At your lack of prowess

But who's laughing now?

I never knew how much you made me happy

Just by being happy yourself

Whenever I saw you doing something stupid

I unknowingly cracked a smile

Did you ever notice?

You always made people happy

Whether that was your goal or not

I'll never be able to tell.

But now

Now that you're gone

And you're not playing the fool

We're all weeping

But I don't think we're weeping solely for you

We're weeping for ourselves too

Our lost dreams

And faded innocence

Summer days at the pond

And teddy bears that bit the dust

The memories of yesterday.

We're crying because we know we've lost something

Something important

Something unique

Something irreplaceable

Our own spirit of Konohagakure no Sato.

Our guardian angel.

Thank you, Naruto.

For many things.

Not the least of all my engagement.

You had brought the two of us together

In that inadvertent twist of fate

He hated my guts

I worshipped the ground he walked on

One hour

Two hours

Three hours

I tried to capture his heart

He finally stopped me with a wave of his hand

"What are you trying to prove?"

"That I'm not weak. Not a loser.

I want to prove that the smallest smile

Can most even the most cold-hearted of people can love."

I had thought of you then.

How everyone of your smiles brought happiness to your friends

"You'll fail, you know."

"I won't. Because my sensei is the best there is

at making people smile."

"And who would that be?"

"Naruto."

I thought of you as sensei.

Of a mentor

So that I could try and fill the coldness in his heart

And I learned something very important.

You can never strive to make only one person happy.

And that's what I had been doing.

Trying to make only him happy.

His interest piqued, and we began talking

Arguing.

A month later he asked for my hand in my marriage.

A day later we had received the news.

You had died.

So now he's holding me, but I can't help but

Cry.

To wallow in self-remorse.

But I promise that tomorrow

I will try and make people happy.

I will try to keep the sacred trade

Of happiness alive.

Guardian angel of Konoha,

I thank you.


	12. Lee

**From the Diary of Lee**

It has been a good life, Naruto-kun.

Wouldn't you say so?

With all of our friends by your side

Keeping up their spirits

You must be overflowing to the brim

With youthful pride!

But who am I trying to fool?

No one could give a shit about youthful spirit

Or how proud you must be of us.

In fact, you must be shaking your head in shame

Wherever you are.

To see us act like such children

Like we've never mourned the death of a friend.

But the fact of the matter is that we've mourned too many

Kakashi-sensei

Gai-sensei

Neji

Too many of our friends have died for us to say that

We were unaware of the consequences of our lives

As weapons

As puppets

As shinobi.

You wouldn't have wanted us to cry

Would you have?

Because if you would want,

I'd cry a river for you.

But you weren't that kind of person

No, you were always so happy and determined

You would be appalled at being cried for.

And so here I stand,

Proving my status

By holding back these tears that are

Trying so hard to betray me.

But I'll show them all Naruto-kun.

I'll show them all that a genius of hard work

Can overcome even the toughest of ordeals

By not shedding a tear today

And if I fail to do that

then I will become a teacher, and train the finest team of genin

this village has ever seen.

And if I can't do that

Then I will become ANBU

And become captain.

But no matter what I succeed or fail to do

I will make sure to prove

That even people like you and me,

Losers,

Dead lasts,

Idiots,

Pranksters,

Can become great ninja.

I'll show them all Naruto-kun,

That you were a great ninja.

And if I fail to accomplish this,

Then I shouldn't have the privilege to live.

Rest in peace Naruto-kun.

You will never be forgotten.


	13. Shizune

**From the Diary of Shizune**

How could I have known?

I'm drowning myself in this poisoned rationality

And I can't bear to see you

No, your coffin

I'm too weak

To weak to have seen

That you were so sick

Of life here.

I could've whisked you away

And then

You'd be happy

And not dead.

Gone forever.

The poison that's spewing from here,

This village,

I can't take it anymore.

How can they all smile so?

How can they take joy from your death?

I had forgotten why

Why I left this village in the first place.

But the memories return;

Of Dan-jisan

Of his death.

And how no one cried.

No one cried for him.

Except for Tsunade.

And so, she took me with her,

To escape the intoxication of

Their smiles.

To better myself,

To become stronger,

Stronger so that I could protect

The ones I loved.

But I've failed

Yet again

I'm too weak.

But what I regret most of all

Was not keeping you here in my arms

After you pressed it into my hand.

"Keep it safe for Baa-chan."


	14. Iruka

**From the Diary of Iruka**

Thirteen years….

Can you believe it's been that long?

Since you were given to me.

I told them

"I can handle anyone, demon child or not"

How naïve I was in my youth.

To think that with enough prodding

Anyone could excel in my class.

You proved me wrong.

While I taught you the way of the ninja,

You had been teaching me.

For the three years we were together,

You had taught me how foolish I was;

Prodding sometimes isn't enough.

To be truly excel as a teacher,

You must show love.

Simple, right?

It's the hardest thing I ever learned.

To go against everything you know,

Everything that your mind tells you,

Just to show a lonely, abused kid love.

It's pathetic; how long it took me to learn it.

A year,

365 days that I had spent blindly hating you

instead of teaching you.

Then half a year,

183 days, spent pitying you for your plight.

You had told me, after that day, that

You didn't want my "goddamn pity."

It took awhile, but I learned.

And to think I prided myself of teaching

"the most successful class"

But thanks to you, I've matured

I can now pride myself of knowing

How to teach, of how to learn

How to live.

I may not show it, but

I cannot get over your death.

It haunts my mind,

And I can't help but think

"if only I had done this" "if only I had done that"

So forgive me if I cry for you, Naruto

These tears are not cries of pity,

But of love.

Love that was taken from me as a child,

And given back to me ten years later

I'll miss you; you were like a son to me.

And I will never forget,

Never forget what you taught me.


	15. Itachi

CyberPorygon: Don't worry, I am planning to write that chapter, but I already had this one pre-written.

Thank you guys for reveiwing these!! Originally, it just started as a way to vent my grief. I had never expected to write seven of these, let alone fifteen. But you guys really inspired me to continue with this fic, and I thank you for all of your support. All of your reviews (except for that one...) were highly appreciated!!

Also, please bear with me for this chapter. It's a rather...liberal, in my opinon anyway...view of the relationship between Itachi and Naruto.

Maybe five more of these before I go into full length chapters.

**From the Diary of Itachi**

And so it comes full circle;

the birth and death of Uzumaki Naruto.

You wouldn't have known this, Naruto-kun,

But I was there when you were born.

I had protected you as I did my own brother.

And I was there when you died.

That was why, wasn't it?

You thought maybe if you created a strong enough

Blast that I'd be killed with you.

You were wrong.

I'm still here; blind but here.

In my home town, smiling to myself as

I hear the cries of your loved ones.

They deserve their tears,

For what they've done to you.

How they abused you,

My own clan,

They tried to kill you.

I had none of that

And had killed two birds with a single stone.

It's a pity you had only been able to meet me

As Itachi, Akatsuki operative.

Maybe, if things had turned out differently,

I wouldn't have had to kill my family,

Or your parents.

Yes, I know who they are.

Would you like to know who they are?

It doesn't matter now, does it?

Maybe, I could've helped you

I could've been someone to protect you

But it instead I have tried only to kill you,

To gain my own power.

And now I bid you goodbye,

Jinchūriki, but this is not the last time we'll meet.

Because I know you're out there; somewhere.

And I will not give up until I accomplish my mission;

The capture of the Kyūbi, and in the process

Your life.

You can't run from the past forever, Naruto-kun.


	16. Kiba and Akamaru

**From the Diary of Kiba a_n_**_d Akamaru_

**The thought had never crossed my mind before.**

_He never seemed right, really._

**That Naruto was human. He could die.**

_He had smelled wrong, _

**And, well, I can't exactly say that I acted**

_Like there was something missing,_

**The way I should I have.**

_Or maybe there was something extra?_

**I had always made fun of him when we graduated,**

_I never liked you, _

**And looked down on him because he was the**

_To tell you the truth._

"**dead last."**

_There was no rational reason, just instinct._

**But who was I to judge him?**

_But instinct is how my ancestors survived_

**I barely passed the genin exams and then was**

_And it had never failed me before._

**One of the bottom of the class.**

_But I can say that it failed that one time._

**But still, I had hope.**

_I had never truly known you as a person._

"**I'm not as bad as he is. I'm better than someone is."**

_In fact, I don't even know your name._

**I'm disappointed in myself, really.**

_But I know that you're Animal._

**To have taken hope from another's stupidity.**

_You always seemed more animalistic than _

**I feel like such an asshole now.**

_Than the rest of them._

**And then, he beat my ass in the Chūnin Exams.**

_Except for Partner. _

**By farting.**

_You always seemed to act on instinct _

**I can't put into words how I felt at that moment.**

_Before thought, like me._

**But afterwards, when I was proclaimed healthy and released**

_Like an animal._

**I got to thinking.**

_You fought like one two_

**How much of a loser is he, really? **

_Random but fierce_

**I couldn't get his determination out of my head,**

_Lacking form but compensating with pure power._

**That fierce look in his eyes when we fought.**

_And, begrudgingly, I began to hold a certain respect for you._

**It was then that I discovered something;**

_After all, how many animals can survive in this _

**It was me, not you who was the loser.**

_World of humans without being subservient?_

**I had treated you like an untouchable,**

_Hardly any._

**Like everyone else did. **

_I don't understand why they're crying, really_

**But I can't help but shed tears now,**

_You're gone, I know_

**Because you were more than just a teammate,**

_But it doesn't mean that anything else changes._

**More than a classmate,**

_I'm only sorry that I won't be able to observe you more._

**More than a friend.**

_Learn your secrets._

**You were my motivation**

_Apply them to myself_

**To better myself.**

_And maybe, I'll grow into a human_

**I vowed, on the day of the finals, when you beat**

_Like you did._

**The shit out of Neji**

_It's a shame that such a benefit_

**That I would be like you.**

_To society had to pass._

**I would never give up, no matter how bad**

_But dwelling on the past will only worsen the future._

**The situation got.**

_So I'll survive._

**But I was never able to tell you how I felt.**

_And so will Partner._

**So thank you, Naruto.**

_We've been through a lot together, he and I_

**You motivated me to be more than just a **

_Through tears,_

**Loser.**

_Through laughter,_

**You motivated me to be a true ninja.**

_Through pain._

**So wait for me, wherever you are.**

_We'll survive_

**Because once I find you,  
**

_But life will certainly be less interesting_

**I'm gonna beat your ass for **

_Interesting without you_

**Leaving us all like this.**

_Goodbye Animal._


	17. Breathe

It's over

Everything.

All the seconds

All the moments

All the eternities

Gone in the wind.

But you're still smiling

Despite the fact that you're

dieing

Always, you've been like this

Never frowning

Always looking for that sliver lining.

So tell me;

Where is it this time?

Where is that silver lining

You've always found?

Release from this hell,

Or have you finally realized

Realized that I was right alone.

That there was no home for you there,

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

You never belonged,

Always that orange blob

In the mass of blue and green and gray.

So why did you smile?

In all my years here

I thought that maybe I finally understood

Your kind.

Selfish, hateful, violent.

But I was wrong.

About everything.

Especially you.

Your body,

stalwart

Your love,

Gargantuan

Your determination,

Immeasurable

Your empathy,

Unrivaled

Kit, no, Naruto,

You are truly not human.

Because I cannot love a human,

And yet I love you as a mother.

Neither are you a demon,

Those of my kind,

Because they cannot love humans either.

Yet you do, despite their weaknesses.

The girl with the white eyes,

The woman with the blond hair,

The boy with the red eyes,

The man with the scar.

Despite the fact that they

Underestimated you,

Sneered at you,

Laughed at you,

You loved them as if they

Were family.

I wonder what that makes me then?

I guess I'll never find out.

Because your eyes are closed,

Your mind shut down,

And your soul flickering.

I can't keep this up for long

Because you can only live on chakra

For so long.

So if you want to leave them behind,

Naruto,

Go ahead.

But if you want to stay and protect them,

Breathe.

You

Need

To

Breathe.

You

Need

To

Open

All

Your

Eyes.

And

Realize

The

Truth.

Even though they aren't perfect,

They're your family.

Don't give up on your family

Or you'll never regret it.

Don't look down,

At the broken and the damned

Look ahead,

Towards their smiling faces.

Because they need you.

Just as much as you need them.

Heed my words, Naruto.

Because I know what it's like

Not to breathe.

**From the Diary of they Kyūbi no Kitsune**


	18. Ending 1: Whisper in the Wind

_Okay...this is where it starts to get confusing. This is Ending 1 of this story, which is also posted as a one-shot in my profile. I'm creating a brand new alternate ending so that'll be posted soon. And then there's an epilouge chapter. But wait; it doesn't end there. On Chapter 21 I'll be starting a mini-oav type thing. Each chapter will be about 500-2000 words long, so don't expect too much. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this!_

Once upon a time there was a dream that lived in my heart

It was whole

It was pure

And it pulsated throughout the entirety of my soul

Feeding me when others refused

Comforting me when others ignored

And provided me with strength

When I was at my weakest.

Now, however

Dreaming is only a memory that fades

With each beat of my heart.

Feet planted firmly in the confines of yesterday

I express my betrayal by the only ways I know how

By deception and disappearance

The dream that once lived under the protection

Of my heart has shattered

And are now

Only remembered by the whispers of the wind.

Their fragments soothe the souls of those dear to me

Now those people are

Given strength

Only these people are

Fed with Truths

Never will those people be

Ignored like the discarded toy of yesterday.

However, they will never find me,

No matter how hard they search.

Because now,

Like that dream that I nourished with

The quintessence of myself,

I am merely a whisper in the wind.

Forgotten by all except for

Those I wish to remember.

**From the Diary of Uzumaki Naruto**


	19. Ending II: Don't Forget

_Here's alternate ending 1. It gives a bit more solid conclusion, in my opinion:_

Suffocation

Numbness

I can't move

It's filling me

Feeling of apathy

Is death really that bad?

I've already experienced hell,

So what could be worse?

_Reckless abandon,_

_Tears of vindication,_

_Souls of mourning_

All my life,

A smile on

Deadly poison

Who's to say that I'm still alive?

Maybe I died long ago

Now I could just finish the job.

_Heartless_

_Loveless_

_Leave your family _

_Leave your friends_

Family…

My onii-san, Iruka

Tsunade, obaa-chan

Ero Sennin, my ojii-san

Sasuke, my otōto

My imōto, Hinata

My aisai, Hanabi

I've never had a

Mother

Or Father

Maybe that was the first sign

That something was wrong with me.

_Flawed in every way_

_Yet you still have family._

_True love, _

_Bloody Conflicts_

_Survival_

_Why throw it all away?_

The sneers

The laughter

The names

The beatings

The isolation

The ignorance

_Forgiveness,_

_Wisest of all sages_

_Become his student_

_Embrace his teachings_

_And Forget_

How can I forget it?

All the pain

All the tears

The abandonment

They watched me suffer

Yet they never lifted a finger

To help me

I cried every night

Before I became a ninja

I would bury my head into a pillow

And cry my heart out.

Wishing that I had a real family.

_If only,_

_If only,_

_Don't forget_

_the wishes_

_Don't forget _

_The good times_

_Don't forget_

_Laughter_

But now I can smile

Because I showed them all

That I overcame

That I became the best person I could

But I never stopped counting

Counting my blessings

_Hanabi_

_Iruka_

_Tsunade_

_Hinata_

_Sasuke_

_Jiraiya_

_Sakura_

_Ojii-san_

_Kakashi_

_Shizune_

_Gaara_

_Konohamaru_

It's the only way I survived

But none of that matters now

Because I'm running out

Of breath

Of life

Of will

_Don't give in_

_Fight, struggle_

_Cry, shout_

_Live_

And I can't help but cry

Because I know that

I'm leaving them

Leaving them all behind

I'll be like a whisper in the wind

Soon enough

Forgotten

The broken toy of yesterday

They'll grieve,

They'll mourn

But

Eventually they'll smile

Smile like the voices of a distant star

Right?

After all…

_They'll miss you_

_They'll grieve_

_They'll love you_

_Yet you won't even _

_Give them a good-bye_

_Is that any way to _

_Treat your family?_

_To treat your friends?_

_To treat yourself?_

Sadness is only existent

When you want it to be

Maybe that's why I'm so sad now

Because I want

To show that I'm human

That I don't always see the silver lining

That I show remorse

So just let me die

Let me fade away

Like the dreams of yesterday

Just remember that I love

Every one of you

And that I'm sorry

For making you cry

But now is my time

To disappear

I'm sorry…

I'm so…so…sorry…

_It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused_

_Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born_

_I always want to see you right away_

_I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?_

_Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart_

_Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow_

_Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough_

_This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you_

_We still have to see off the white dawn_

_Why was I able to run across someone this important?_

_Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness_

_Farewell, solitaire_

_Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you_

_Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you_

_I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you_

_**Breathe**_

_**The ancestral **_

_**Spirit lives**_

_**Embrace the lives**_

**_Put faith_**

_**Into your loved ones**_

_**Breathe in**_

_**The sadness, **_

_**The sorrow,**_

_**The grief,**_

_**The insults,**_

_**The abandonment,**_

_**The injuries**_

_**Breathe out**_

_**The laughter,**_

_**The love,**_

_**The kindness,**_

_**The peace,**_

_**The friendliness,**_

_**The successes,**_

_**The healing,**_

_**The smiles,**_

_**The feeling of belonging,**_

_**Decide where you stand,**_

_**The living or the dead**_

_**It is your choice,**_

_**Just remember**_

_**Remember to breathe.**_

_**Remember not to forget.**_

_**Remember to smile.**_

**_Remember to feel happiness._**

_**Remember to feel grief.**_

_**Remember to feel pain.**_

_**Remember to feel healed.**_

_**Remember**_

_**Remember to**_

_**Remember to be**_

_**Remember to be human.**_

**  
Awaken to who you truly are,**

**Not to who you pretend to be,**

**And show them all,**

**That even failures**

**Can overcome**

**Prodigies.**

**Embrace the teachings**

**Taught by even the most **

**Unexpected people**

**And hold them close.**

**Acknowledge those akin**

**For they shall be your saving grace**

**Your soulmate**

**Put your faith in those**

**You don't know**

**You may be surprised**

**As to their helpfulness**

**Forgive those who've forsaken you**

**For only then will you forgive yourself.**

**And truly smile**

**Grasp the memories with both your hands,**

**Whatever you do don't let them go**

**Or you'll regret it the rest of your life**

**Don't fear crying**

**You release the pain**

**Kept deep in your heart**

**And heal.**

**Don't berate yourself**

**For mistakes made**

**Merely learn from them,**

**And better yourself.**

_Don't fall,_

_Because there's no _

_Safety net._

_Only you _

_Can save yourself._

_**So what will it be?**_

****

_**Will you live or die?**_

I want…

_**Don't forget to remember**_

To…

_**All the memories past.**_

_**All the smiles made.**_

_**All the laughs.**_

_**All the photos**_

_**All the love.**_

_**All of your family.**_

Breathe.

I want to breathe.

Lend me your strength.

Let me breathe.

Let me escape with my life.

Let me say good-bye

I can't leave yet

I need to see their faces one time more

Before I can leave them all in the past.

Let me give you all that I have

So that I can

Truly say

I did everything I could.

Because with all everything that is unforeseen

To live in the moment,

To grasp these ideas

with my two hands.

That is what I want.

Lend me your strength

Otou-san,

Okaa-san,

Kyūbi,

Lend me your strength

So that I can

Truly become everything

I've ever wanted.

Let me become

what I've feared

Let me be the shelter

For my precious ones

Just don't let me

Please,

Don't let me stop.

Please, don't let me stop breathing.

* * *

This is the end of this story. Yes, there is an epilogue and such, but that is a story different from this one. (It will be posted under this story). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far:

Causeiambetta

LadySoysauce

Quathis

Windmaster324

TrappedSoul

Cyber-Porygon

Sprig

RockJoe

Harteramo

Grimbol

Bounder7985

Even you, ShadowofArchon.

Without you I don't know if I would've written this much.

"God rest your soul, Jamie. I only hope that I've done the right thing.

"Sayonara Solitia" by Chiba Saeko


	20. Owari nai Yume

Dear Otou-san,

I'm a big girl now

9 on the eigth

I'm a student now

Tests in the spring.

Okaa-san's showed me

Everything

All the letters, all the

Photos, all the scrolls.

But she didn't show me the journal

The old, velvet covered one.

The one with your own thoughts,

When you were my age.

Every page I turn I feel you,

Your pain, your hate,

Your tears, your sorrow

Your smiles, your love.

More than I ever,

I think I know you

Jii-san says that you

Were the strongest person on Earth

That you could beat an army of ninja

With your eyes blindfolded.

I used to believe his stories.

But that's all they were; stories.

Threads woven with a slim needle,

Attempting to paint a picture in our minds

To create a new reality

But it only last so long before it starts

To crumble away.

There are so many people who tell me

How much they loved you

And

How great you were

But

They were the same people

Who hated you.

Who spat on you

For the curse you bore.

They tell me I'm just like you

Strong-willed,

Loud,

Unpredictable,

But I can't believe them.

How can I when I don't know you?

All I ever wanted was to meet you,

Was to tell you that I loved you.

I wanted to hug you and kiss you,

To take the pain away.

But I'm too late.

All I have are the memories,

Hand-me-downs from others,

I used to ask okaa-san;

"When is otou-san coming home?"

And she would tell me

"Not yet, Midori, not yet."

And I waited,

And I'm still waiting.

Please come home,

Otou-san.

I miss you,

And so does everyone else.

Jii-san said that he'd even relinquish his

Title for you.

He told me

"If your father ever came back, I'd gladly step down"

So please come home;

Because if there's even a speck of truth

In the stories I've been told.

Then you're still out there, somewhere.

I want you to see how strong I am,

I've already learned the jutsu of the Hyūga main branch;

The top student of my class.

Even stronger than Daisetsu,

Jii-san's son.

We all miss you,

Otou-san.

And I want to meet you,

Even just for a second,

A fleeting glance,

Just

Please come home.

So I can show you

That my dream will come true

To be the shichidaime.

So that you can say

"Midori, I'm so very proud of you"

and ruffle my hair.

And I'll smile and tell you

"I love you."

And we could live happily

Like a family…

So please otou-san,

Please come home.

I don't want to hear the

Whispers anymore.

I just want

I just want you home.

Love,

Midori,

Heir to the Hyūga clan


End file.
